A Fresh New Start
by ourcherryblossomsouls
Summary: Amethyst Rose hated her life. She wished and wished for a way out, and she found one, but she didn't suceed.What happens when she gets another chance? And she meets the guy of her dreams. Vampires and Wolves.
1. INTRODUCTION

**This is a new fanfic about a romance between a girl named Amethyst and Jared. Everything will be in Amy's POV.**

DISCLAIMER- I do not own, it all belongs to Stephanie Meyer, except Amy.

INTRO

I know that I wanted to die, but now it's different.

I didn't want to think about the past hour. At least I think it was an hour.

Everywhere I looked my eyes met with blazing white lights. My head pounded, and all I could feel was pain. The throbbing pain in my wrists was the worst. I looked down and saw the gashes that the kitchen knife left within them.

There were people all around me dressed in white, they were doctors.  
I was in the Emergency Room at the hospital.

One of them stopped to clean off a section of my arm, before injecting a needle full of something I didn't want to think about too much.  
I shuddered at the extra pain it brought, and my vision began to slack.

I looked up at his face, and noticed his eyes had the most brilliant shade of gold, a lot like topaz and his honey gold hair shone in the light.  
And then I said eleven words I never expected to come out of my mouth.  
"I want to live a little bit more in this world."

"You will kid, we won't let you die." He gave me a reassuring smile. If I hadn't been blacking out there and then, I might have gawked at the beauty of it.  
"I'm Dr. Cullen, but you can call me Carlisle. What's your name?"He asked me, as if we were in a normal conversation.

"My name...is...Amethyst." I managed; whatever he had injected into my arm was starting to kick in, the pain was subsiding.

"That's a pretty name, can you tell me how old you are?" He seemed to be asking questions to keep me awake.

"I'm sixteen...in two weeks."

"You hit your head pretty bad, so I need you to keep conscious, we can't let you have a concussion. And what I injected you with was something to help with the pain." Again, he gave me a reassuring smile, I was begining to like this stranger. Carlisle seemed like he was the type of person anyone could get along with.

The darkness was pulling to me, and I shut my eyes on the handsome man, Carlisle.

I could hear yelling, but I couldn't make out what they were saying.

My life was in Carlisles hands now, and I trusted him with it.

**I know that this is very short, but I didn't want to make this long anyways. Plz review!  
It means the world to me!**


	2. Chapter 1: ABUSE

**I'd like to say one thing, this does not follow twilight. Jared never met Kim & Bella does not exist.  
Enjoy people, and dont forget to review!!!!!**

CHAPTER 2: Abuse

**DISCLAIMER- I do not own twilight or M&M's.**

it's been a few days since my 'incident', and I was currently staying in a small white hospital room at Forks Hospital. The door was on the left side of the room, with a window parallel to it. My bed was in the middle, against the north wall. I was lying in said bed, wearing an uncomfortable hospital gown. It was a little past ten in the morning, and it was raining outside.

Dr. Cullen said it was possible for me to be discharged early tomorrow morning, with parental consent. He said my mother had agreed to come in.  
My mother wasn't the most reliable woman in the world; she drank every single waking day, from sunrise to sundown. But she wasn't the worst parent in the world; she did make meals, and clean here and there.

My father however was terrifying.

He was the one that triggered my little lash out. I looked down at my bandaged wrists and let out a sigh.

I remembered it all too well, it was last Wednesday, and I was in our small kitchen making dinner. My mother, Janine, was out the front of the house, entertaining one of her friends-with alcohol- and my father, Robert, came inside:  
_I reached for the kitchen knife, and grabbed the defrosted chicken breasts from the microwave above the fridge; I un-wrapped them from their foil and reached for the wooden cutting board behind the toaster.I couldn't think about what happened next, my mind skipped those few minutes, and slowly drifted to the events_ _that happened afterwards_...

_I looked up, and saw my father standing next to me, watching my every move. He was a big man, with a huge beer gut; he and I shared the same colour eyes, a startling blue. But I received my blonde hair from my fickle mother, as his was a deep brown. The eye colour was the only thing he and I had in common, I was much slimmer than he, and I never drank. It only kills your liver._

_"Hey, wanna have some fun?" He said, slurring his words. He was drunk, just perfect. I dropped the knife I was about to use on the bench._

_"Dad, you're drunk, I think you need to go lie down."I said, trying to steer him towards the lounge room._

_"Getting right to it huh? Hold on a minute." He started undoing his belt buckle, realising his intention, I began backing away._

_"No! Please don't. Mum, help me!"I turned to run to the front door, but two huge, beefy, sweaty hands caught me from behind. I screamed out, hoping my mother and her friend would hear me, but they had most likely passed out on the lawn. I tried to throw him off, but he banged my head against the old wooden cupboard, I cried out in pain. He threw me down on the hard, cool tiles-_

_I was shaking violently, and the tears streamed down my face, leaving little wet marks. I watched as my father stumbled out of the room, leaving me bare and broken on the freezing surface of the kitchen tilles._

_This wasn't the first time he had done this, all it took was a little alcohol and for him to feel in the mood._

_I looked down at my body, and the sight was too horrifying to even mention. I searched around for my clothes and once my hands sought the out I began furiously pulling them on, while sobs were racking my entire body._

_I slowly walked over to the kitchen bench in the corner of the room, I was determined to act a though nothing had ever happened, to return back to making my dinner. Just like every other time._

_But that all changed when I saw the shining, silver blade._

_I grabbed the knife and fell to my knees. Could I do it? It shook in my hand as I continued to shake._

_I figured that no life had to be better than living one where your own father abuses you on a weekly basis._

_And so I drove the knife down into my left wrist-and_ _the right way-, I hissed at the pain, but welcomed it._

_As I started on the other, The front door creaked open, and I heard someone screaming my name._

A knock my hospital room door brought me back to the present.

"Come in, but only if you bring chocolate." I called; half glad I wouldn't be thinking about that night anymore.

The door creaked open and a head popped in, a head I would recognise anywhere, Abbey Ritchie. She was my first visitor, since the doctors had deemed it safe for me to actually have them.

My best friend fully opened the door and stepped inside, shutting the door behind her. She was wearing her favourite red skinny leg jeans, and a shirt that had pictures of muffins on it.

According to Nurse Jenkins, Abbey had been the one to find me and call an ambulance to bring me here.

I lived on the Quileute reservation, which wasn't too far from here. The Rez was full of Native Americans, but Abbeys family and mine were the only pale faces that resided there. Abbeys family moved there because their house in Forks was flooded one year, and they never moved back. She used to go to Forks High, but travelling there would have been hard for her, especially since she didn't have her own car.

My own family had moved from chicago due to financial crisis, my mother didn't work, and my father was a mechanic, so we didn't have much income.

"You are very, very lucky I knew to bring it." She said, walking over to sit in the hospital chair next to my bed.

"Think like an m&m, 'everyone has a little nut inside them'." She pulled out a bag of the small, round, multicoloured, chocolaty goodness from her colourful, striped vintage bag, and handed them over to me.

"_You _are a nut." She laughed.

"Thanks." I added with a smile, and placed the bag on the bed next to me.

She smiled back, but I could see the worry in her green eyes.

I also noticed how much she was fidgeting. She kept playing with strands of her soft brown hair, and occasionally she would move one of her legs to cross over the other, but then move it back.

"What's wrong, and don't try to tell me it's nothing, I know you too well."

"You almost died Amethyst. You're my best friend, and if you were gone...I don't even want to imagine it." Abbey looked down at her lap before continuing, "What made you do it. You never showed any signs of unhappiness, depression or whatever." She was still looking at her lap.

"Abbey, there's something I need you to know. Nobody else knows, well Dr. Cullen does, but he's going to set up weekly therapy sessions with me."

She lifted her head and began to pay attention, as I told her everything.

* * *

Abbey just sat there, with little wet marks falling down her face. She stared at me in horror, and said, "I'm so sorry, I had no idea. Why didn't you ever say something?" She clasped my pale hands in her own.

"I figured he would kill me. My dad, I mean. I never planned on telling my doctor either. But he found traces of a few things through the ...whatchamicallit?" I forgot the medical term.

"Physical?" Abbey added.

"Yeah, that thing-", I was cut off by a beeping sound, Abbeys cell phone.

"Sorry, this'll only take a minute, it's Embry."She smiled as she clicked a button and brought the small silver device to her ear and began talking.

Embry was Abbeys boyfriend of three months; she liked him before that though. Abbey used to sit in English class with him, they were friends prior to everything, but something happened and he started to return all the same feelings she had. And now they hardly ever went a day without seeing one another. He was totally dedicated to her, he always called, he would always remind her how much she means to him, and he constantly tells her how beautiful she is.

Sometimes I wished I could have somebody like that.

"Okay then, I Love you." Abbey pressed the end button on her cell and turned to face me. I hadn't even heard her say hello, which just shows how spacey I was.

"Embry said he wanted to come see you now you can have visitors, and he's bringing his friend, I hope you don't mind. He said he just moved back here, apparently he moved out to Arizona with his mum for a few years, and now he's back. Embry said they were getting near the hospital so they should be here soon."She smiled and there was a knock at the door.

Abbey swiftly got up and opened it.

Embry stood standing there smiling widely at his girlfriend, he was wearing a loose shirt, and a pair of old faded black skinny jeans. He moved into the room, and the door shut silently behind him. Oh boy, here we go; I braced myself for the oncoming love fest.

Embry encased Abbey in huge hug, you could practically see his muscles pulsing through his loose T-shirt on his reddish brown skin, and Abbey snaked her arms up to run her hands through his black hair.

I turned away, and directed my attention to the scratchy hospital blanket, I tried to smooth out its crinkles, but my attempt was futile. I gave up and opened my bag of m&m's, trying to act oblivious to what was going on at my door.

I popped a few little chocolate beads in my mouth and almost moaned at how good it tasted.

It was like a party in my mouth.

I heard shuffling and finally looked back up; the two lovebirds were now sitting in Abbey's chair. Well, Embry was sitting in it, Abbey was sitting on him.

Abbey looked really embarrassed, and Embry had a goofy grin tattooed on his face, it made him look a little like a...dog?

"Hey, sorry about that, I guess you could say we got a little caught up in the moment. Anyway, how are you doing?" Embry's smile faded towards the end of his question, and grew a bit more serious.

"It's cool, and I'm ok, I feel much better. Want some m&m's?" I asked holding out the bag towards the couple, trying to change the subject, while I had friends here, I didn't want to think about the incident. I just wanted to enjoy the company.

They both declined and Embry began, "My friend had to use the bathroom, he should be here shortly-"  
He was cut off by the sound of the door opening, and someone stepped inside.

And then something weird happened.

"Amy, this is Jared."

**Pretty crap, I know. But this is all I can come up with for now, so deal with the crappiness. I want to say thanks to KittyIsGod, for giving me a couple ideas!  
R&R!**


	3. Chapter 2: M&Ms

**Hi, first of all I would like to say thank you for the review you guys gave me, especially those few people other than my friends who had positive words to share.**

**So this chapter is dedicated to Trippingoverair, Crazy Person17 and Water Droplets ^.^**

**Anyway, hehe Jared.....*sighs dreamily*.**

**DISCLAIMER-I don't own anything, and that unfortunately includes Jared (does anyone know his last name?), but I do own Amy.  
And Abbey owns herself, because she has free will... yada yada yada, but mostly because she's cool.  
**

**Sorry this took so long to get up, I've just been preoccupied, that and I had already written this chapter, and then I deleated like five microsoft word pages. so yer. Now it's super short.  
**

**CHAPTER 2: M&Ms**

I barely heard Embrys words through the pounding that was my heartbeat, and all the new thoughts that invaded my mind.  
Jared stood there in the doorway, wearing only a pair of black shorts and a pair of white sneakers. And he was so beautiful, his sculpted muscles, which stood out of his red brown skin, were so enormous that I swear the Quileute boys were on steroids, and he was almost as tall as Embry; around six foot three. His black hair was wet with water droplets, it was obviously still raining outside, and that made a few strands cling to his forehead. This gave me an urge to brush it out the way.

His eyes were so black, like an abyss, that I almost lost myself in them. It was all so sudden; I think I might be in love-  
_No!_ That's entirely impossible; I've only known him for a matter of seconds. I noticed I was staring, not really something this guy probably feels comfortable with, but most likely gets all the time, especially if he runs around half naked all day, every day. I had to admit that I got good mental images of that thought.

"Hi, I'm Amethyst, but you can call me Amy." I blurted. I tore my gaze from him to look at my friends. Abbey and Embry both had identical looks plastered on their faces. It looked like...shock?

Confused I looked back to Jared, and found him looking at me curiously.

"Hi, I'm Jared. I'm staying with Embry for a few weeks till I get settled in." He finally spoke, and I couldn't help but notice how dreamy his voice was.

I realised again that I was staring, again. So I averted my attention to the bandages on my wrists, it was funny how I was suddenly so aware of them, almost, like I didn't want _him_ to see them. So I folded my arms across my chest in a feeble attempt; which didn't work too well since it drew his eyes towards them. Lucky for me, he didn't say anything.

Suddenly the room felt awkward. I had three pairs of eyes on me, and my heart kept beating a mile a minute.  
To distract myself I grabbed a handful of m&m's. Realising my manners I grabbed the bag and thrust it out at Jared.

"Want some?"I shook the bag out in front of me, in his direction.

He opened his mouth to speak, but I never heard his answer, as Dr. Cullen walked into the room, holding a clipboard, and wearing his signature white coat.

He looked at both the boys, and said, "Ah, it's nice to see Amethyst getting visitors, but unfortunately, I have to run a few things over with Miss Rose. It would probably be best if you three leave."

Abbey jumped off Embrys lap, and pulled him from the seat. Jared looked uncomfortable. His nose kept screwing up.  
"We're going home; we'll talk when you get released, okay?" Abbey all but began dragging Embry to the door and grabbed Jared by the arm.

"Sure, I'll call when I get home." She nodded at my response before setting off down the hallway, dragging the two guys. I watched their retreating figures, especially Jared's. I couldn't help notice that he looked back at me when Abbey had taken him out the door. I smiled at that.

I never found out if he liked m&m's.

But there was something else I wanted to know if he liked. Me. But that's impossible, he couldn't like me, nobody liked me, I was unlikable. Plus, he was way out of my league. I probably shouldn't have been thinking about this sort of thing, I did have more important matters at hand, but he was just so alluring to me that I couldn't help myself. Oh god he was so hot. I wonder what his star sign is. Is it wrong to want to know that sort of thing? Is it too stalker-like?

"Are you listening?"I heard Carlisle say with a chuckle. I looked over to notice he now inhabited the chair that only a few seconds ago, my two best friends sat in. His clipboard rested in his lap.

"Sorry, I was distracted, what were you saying?"

"That's alright; I was saying that your father has been arrested, and will be in jail for a very long time."He gave me a small smile.

"This is great!" I exclaimed. I had been waiting for this all week, I was so happy I almost hugged Dr. Cullen. But I didn't because that would have been inappropriate.

"This is so amazing, I don't know if I should feel so happy, or guilty, or whatnot."I looked down.

"Why would you feel guilty, this is good for you, it wasn't right what he did to you. A father should never touch his own daughter like that." Dr. Cullen stated.

"But I put the man responsible for every breath I take behind bars."

Carlisle used his right thumb and forefinger to bring my face up to look him in the eye, "He was also responsible for all of this." He used his free hand to gesture at my wrists, "And not to mention the entire trauma you would have suffered from the numerous rapes."

Carlisle stood, quickly trotted something down on his clipboard, "Your mother doesn't seem to think you'll be in need of the therapy sessions, so we have agreed that you will return home and your days can continue as normal. And if you don't have any questions, I'll be off." Carlisle turned for the door, but I grabbed his arm

"Thank you so much Dr. Cullen."I said gratefully.

"I hardly did anything, I'm merely a doctor." He smiled before detaching himself from me, and glided to the door and said, "I shall see you some other time." And then he disappeared out of it.

"See you." I whispered, and I could have sworn I heard him chuckle from down the hall.

* * *

Today was Friday, and three days ago my mother checked me out of the hospital. It had been rather pleasant at home without my father, at first it had been awkward, what with my mum only just finding out about all the horrible things that went on in her home while she was passed out, and the fact that it was her own husband.  
Mom had sworn to me when she came to get me from Forks hospital, that she was never going to drink again, and so far she had maintained that promise.

I couldn't enter the kitchen area of the house just yet; I still got a weird feeling every time I went near it.  
I called Abbey when I got home, and she demanded to know what I thought about Jared. She just kept giggling after I had my little gush over him, and when I asked her what was so funny, she just told me 'it's nothing'.

I hadn't been able to get Jared off my mind ever since I first laid eyes on him. I think there was something seriously wrong with me.  
I just couldn't help it, and I couldn't understand it. And I hated that I had to be away from him, I wanted to be with him every second of every day.

"Amy! Your friends are here!" I heard my mother's voice trail to my room.

"I'm coming, I'll be down in just a minute!" I yelled back.

I stood up from my desk chair and glanced around my room for my bag. The space was small, my double bed took up half the span of the room, above that was my window. Lining the walls were shelves and shelves full of books and copies of my favourite movies. My small, beat up old T.V was resting on a small black wooden table in one corner of the room, and my built-in was a huge mess, full of everything and anything that I had picked up over the years, and the only space left over was a small walkway from my door to the bed, and ending at the wardrobe, and even that was cluttered with clothes and books.

Today, Abbey wanted me to accompany her and Embry to a fair in Port Angeles. The way they described it had sounded fun, and I know she just wanted me distracted from everything. I searched through the mess on the floor, and finally I found the damn thing. The black, leather tote was taken with me everywhere, and today would be no exception. If I hadn't just found it then, I probably would have gotten all _Hulk_ and destroyed the place in my attempt to recover it.

I sneaked a glance in my full length mirror on my way out the door; my blonde hair was softly curled, and my grey T-shirt that had little green aliens printed onto it, was layered over one of my black long sleeved shirts, I still wasn't so comfortable with the bandages, and I wore matching grey converse hi-tops. And I had finished it all off with a pair of my worn out black skinny leg jeans. Happy with my appearance, I almost waltzed out my door and down the green painted hallway.

So when I said almost, I really did mean _almost_. I tripped over my own feet. Sad, but true, this regularly happened to me and my clumsy two left feet.

I pushed myself up off my stomach, into a kneeling position and then up onto my feet again.  
I began my journey to the front door like nothing had happened. I entered the tiny lounge room; it was painted green like the rest of the house. Its only furniture was an old couch, a wooden coffee table, a bookshelf full of mums old books and the T.V on top of a small black table.  
I tried not to look at the room across from it.

I reached the front door, and found Abbey and Embry waiting on me.  
I almost laughed at the way they were dressed. They both wore denim jeans and black converse, the only difference in their apparel was that he wore a plain black shirt, and her own had a picture of a dinosaur.

"Oh kay...shall we go?" I asked.

They both exchanged a look, and I swear I detected a hint of scheming in their smirk.

"Yep, you're in the back seat with Quill, and we're meeting up with the others when we get there."  
Abbey was talking about Sam, Emily, Jake and Paul.

I secretly hoped she meant Jared as well.

* * *

"Aren't we there yet?" Quill asked for the billionth time. Everyone Groaned.

I was sitting in the back of Embry's old black Ford Abbey was riding shotgun and naturally Embry was driving ,and I sat next to the idiot, also known as Quill.

I happened to know the answer to his question; we were at least ten minutes away from Port Angeles, I recognised where we were from the last trip we went on. But I was faking sleep so I didn't have to talk to anyone, I just wanted to think.

And that thinking was mostly Jared.

"If you ask that one more time, I'll turn this car around."Embry called out, rather annoyed.

"You wouldn't dare. Besides, we have to go; otherwise the plan won't work OW!" I jumped at the last part, and opened my eyes to just see Embrys arm return to the steering wheel. Abbey was glaring at Quill, who was rubbing his arm. Abbeys attention fell on me, her expression changed to a softer smile, "It's good you woke up, we're almost there."

"Yeah I know." I muttered.

"Whoopie!" Quill began a happy dance.

"Quill, stop that or you don't get any fairy floss!" Abbey threatened.

Slowly he stopped his whacked out dance, and hung his head in shame.

I quietly giggled. Quill was the stupid one out of the gang. His stupidity rivalled that of Pauls. Speaking of which, we just pulled up into the parking lot of the fairgrounds. Paul, Sam and the others were waiting for us by Sam's old black truck. I noticed all the guys wore the same thing, a pair of black shorts and white sneakers with a piece of string tied around one of their ankles. Emily was just wearing a pair of old jeans, black ballet flats and an old tee.

I strained my neck, searching out the one person I wanted to see the most. But he was nowhere in sight. I let out a sigh.

I heard Embry chuckle.

"What's so funny?" I demanded.

"Nothing at all." He answered, and pulled up alongside the truck.

We all got out, and joined the gang. It'd been way too long since I had seen Paul, so I ran up to him and he engulfed me into a bear hug. He was like the big brother I never had.

"Hey Amy, I missed you." Paul was huge, just like all the guys were.

"I missed you too Paul." We both pulled away and I looked over at Emily, I quickly hugged her and we said our hellos. Emily was pretty, she had the same skin tone as all the Quileute's, but she had a huge scar on her face that trailed all the way down her arm. Apparently she was attacked by a bear.

And then there was Jacob. I quickly hugged him, and muttered a swift 'Hi, he kind of creeped me out.

I didn't bother with Sam, he was a jerk.

I noticed Embry and Quill had given everyone a 'guy type hug' and Abbey had only acknowledged the existence of Emily, Jake and Paul.

"Shall we go in?"Sam asked while he held Emily's hand. Emily and Sam had been together for quite some time.

"Yes!" Everyone cheered, except me. I wasn't much of a cheering person right now. I was down because I didn't get to see Jared.

And so we all entered the fair, Embry with one arm wrapped around Abbey's shoulders, and Sam mimicked it with Emily. The rest of us singles walked in together.

**PLEASE READ!  
Reviews are what keep this story going, so if you are one of those people who read my story (and just don't review it), then please review!  
*sigh*Jared*sigh*.  
Oh, and I won't be able to update for the next week since I'll be far away.  
BTW, I know my writing isn't perfect, and I also know it's rushed and not as detailed as it should be. And if you don't like it, don't read it! That's what any normal person would do.  
And I'm only human, so I'm obviously going to make grammar and spelling mistakes in here. Plus I don't have a Beta reader, and I will miss things when I look them over.  
And I know this chapter was pretty uneventful...but I have a plan for the next chapter!  
Anyway, R&R please!**


	4. Chapter 3: A BLIND DATE?

**A/N: Heyy guys....I loved your reviews! Thanks so much ^.^  
Sorry this took so long, I was away from my computer for a long time...again, very sorry.  
I know I sorta went from 'mom' to 'mum' in the last chapter, and I apologise. I wanted to write this story with the American spelling because it's set in America, but I'm Australian, and obviously I slipped up...so I need a Beta reader, cos I obviously don't pick up on everything...like I've said before.  
So if you want a story to Beta-read...I would be soo grateful =D**  
**  
Chapter 3: A blind date?**

**Oh and cos my story is from the book world...the wolves have no tattoos!**

**And someone pointed out that she may be recovering a little too quickly...that comes in this chapter...don't worry because that's needed in the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, only** **Amy.**

"Amy, we're going on the Ferris wheel, you want to come?" Abbey called to me over the immense noise that made up the screams of the kids on rides and laughter from those playing the kiddie rides and games.

The fair was reasonably big, there were duck games, clowns, all sort of rides and millions of stalls selling food and drinks. I noticed one stall, and thought about it a little, I figured I could check it out later.

Abbey and Embry were a few feet away from me, leaning towards the wheel. We'd been here for at least an hour and it was starting to get dark.

The others had run off muttering something about a chilli dog eating contest. Emily followed looking a little annoyed that all they wanted to do was eat, but I could see in her eyes that she was enjoying every minute of it.

I contemplated going on the ride with them, but I wouldn't have anyone to sit with, and I would eventually get seated with some five yr old that would scream and kick whenever the wheel stopped. It's happened before, and believe me when I tell you; it's not pleasant.

"Nah, but can talk to you Abbey, in private?" I asked.

"Sure", she turned to look at Embry, "I'll meet you over in the line okay?"

"Okay, but be quick, because the lines sort of short." He pecked her cheek and went to line up.

"What is it?" Abbey asked when we were alone.

"What was Quill talking about? Before in the car, he said something about a 'plan'?" I looked her straight in the eye. I didn't pay much attention to it before in the car, but now I was curious.

"You heard that, huh?" without waiting for an answer she continued, "We were planning on dragging you to the haunted house, but we were a little late, so it's shut up now. But we can always come back some other time, right?" I could tell she was lying, but I didn't push any further.

"Oh, okay. I'll walk you back over."I grabbed her arm and pulled her along. We reached Embry; he was about four people away from the front of the line.

"Hey, is everything okay?" He asked us, holding Abbeys hand.

"Yeah", we both answered.

"Okay, Amy are you really sure you don't want to come on the ride?" He asked.

"No, don't worry about it; I'm just going to get a bottle of water... I'll wait for you guys over next to the chilli contest the boys went to, kay?" I gave them a small smile.

"Are you sure, we could just come with you? We don't want you to feel left out or anything." Embry obviously hadn't read the book on 'How to say things subtly'.

Abbey gave him a look and he shrugged his shoulders and said, "What did I do?"

She just shook her head and continued, "We don't want you walking off on your own. This is a big place, you might get lost."

"Thanks guys, seriously. But I doubt I'll get lost on my way to a table that's within my eyesight."  
I said while pointing to a group of people that were crowded around a stall, where sure enough, Paul, Sam, Jake and Quill were shovelling chilli dogs into their mouths. Emily was standing next to Sam holding a pile of napkins. I think she was worried he would get some on one of his gazillion ab muscles. Oh no.

"I'll see you guys later." I said as I walked off.

As I walked on, I started to realise that being alone in such a big place worried me. People walked by me, chatting happily and smiling like fools. So ordinary and innocent, so why was I so scared?

I could feel my heartbeat rising and my breathing quickened. Nobody around me seemed to notice. Good, I didn't need any extra attention.  
Guys around my age -and some a little older- were looking at me oddly, in a way that made me uneasy. Like they were the lion and I was its prey.

A little freaked out, I began to run, in no particular direction, all I wanted was to be away from their eyes, the eyes that raked my body up and down like it was a piece of meat they wanted to devour.

I ran through the sea of people, pushing and shoving to get as far away from this place as possible.  
But with my luck, it didn't work out that way.  
I tripped. I searched around the ground to find the source of my fall, but found none. Thus, proof I was a little gravity impaired.

I began pushing myself back up of the ground to continue my departure from the fair, but two long, muscular, tanned arms caught me around my shoulders and pulled me up. As soon as my legs were safely on the ground, I opened my mouth to scream, but a hand quickly clasped over my mouth to silence me. I instantly began to struggle, flailing my arm and kicking with my legs.

"Amy! It's ok, it's just us!" A voice I recognised as Abbeys flowed to my ear. I stopped my insane kicking and screaming fit, and I looked up to see that the person with the grip over my mouth was Embry, and Abbey was standing a little bit to my right.

Embry removed his hand, and Abbey threw herself at me, "I'm so sorry sweetie, if I had known you weren't ready, I wouldn't have asked you to come out with us tonight. You should have said something...wait, scratch that, I should have already figured-"

"Abbey, I'm ok, really."I lied, putting on a fake smile, I cut off her babbling.

She gave me a questioning look before continuing, "I know for a fact that you were not ok. I saw you; you looked like you were running for your like."

"I thought I saw a clown. You know how much they scare me." I lied again, but I really was scared of them, and Abbey shared that same fear, so she should buy it. And luckily, she did.

"Alright, but we're going to meet the others at that small ice cream cart. Wanna join?" She asked, and I happily obliged, not wanting to be alone again for a while.

* * *

I wriggled in my seat, feeling uncomfortable as hell.  
Abbey and Embry were sitting next to me on my right, and Sam and Emily to my left.  
We were all sitting at one of the benches near all the food stalls.  
Paul, Quill and Jake were across from me, looking like somebody just started randomly dancing in the street.

People that passed our table were gawking and some mothers hurried their kids away.  
But what really happened was this; we were eating ice cream when out of the blue Paul told Sam that Embry and Abbey looked cuter when they kissed than him and Em.

And obviously it had started a war.

Sam had looked Emily in the eyes, and she wrapped her arms around his neck while scooting closer.  
His arms snaked around her waist and he leaned in.  
It started out as an innocent peck, but Embry and Abbey had decided to show them up.  
Mimicking their pose, the two were playing tonsil hockey.

Sam and Emily deepened their kiss. And then there was groping. But he was too late because Embry was already there.  
By then I was feeling a little bit uncomfortable.  
So I did what any rational teen would do, "I think that guy over there is giving out free tacos."

Embry and Sam pulled away from their dazed girlfriends and asked in union, "Where?"

"I was joking. Seriously though guys, you had to stop otherwise one of the uptight mothers would have told security and had us kicked out." They looked away, embarrassed, and the other guys finally stopped staring. I stood from my seat and motioned to the stall that had caught my eye earlier. "Wanna go get air brush tattoos?"

"A fake tattoo...Isn't that a little kid-ish?" Quill asked with a confused look on his face.

"Then you should have no problem with it. Besides, we're at a _fair _it's okay for us to act like kids." Paul cut in.

"So, who's coming?" I asked looking around.

"I'll come with you." Said a voice from behind me. A voice I would never forget in a thousand years. It was husky and every time I heard it I wanted to record it so I could play it back over and over again.  
Because I hadn't turned around, I could see all the looks everybody was giving me.  
Abbey, Embry, Paul all looked a little smug, Quill looked excited and Sam and Emily were smiling. Jacob just sat there, looking away.

I very slowly turned around, and almost melted when I saw him. His dark hair was slightly dishevelled, and his big brown eyes bore into mine, making me feel nervous.

I realised that tonight, Jared had opted for clothing, and I tried to not feel sad about that. He was actually wearing a shirt, unlike most of the other guys we were here with. His shirt was simple, white and short sleeved, and it showed off his muscles quite well. His pants were...tight!  
Oh god, I love a guy in skinny jeans and even more if he's cute.  
The black skinny jeans looked new –well, not as worn out as mine- and he finished the look off with a pair of black converse.

He has nice taste.

"Hey Jared, what brings you here?" Quill spoke slowly and when he finished he winked at him.  
Oh god, I thought, please tell me this wasn't 'the plan'. Abbey will have some serious explaining to do on the ride home.

"Nothing much, Embry mentioned you guys would be here, and I stopped by after my...shift?"  
He ended his sentence like a question; he looked over to Embry and gave him a questioning look. Embry just shrugged.

Now I wanted answers, "What is going on here? First of all, I find out about some 'plan', I made inverted commas in the air with my fingers, "And now everybody's acting weird. Will someone please explain?" I asked.

"Nope not a chance, come on guys, let's all go on that roller coaster thingo over that-a-ways." Abbey said, rising from her chair, "You two should go to the tattoo thingy." And with that, they were all gone, leaving Jared and I all alone.

"So...?" I asked, trying to fix the awkward moment.

"Wanna go over?" Jared said, pointing to the booth. The line was quite long; we'd probably be stuck there for a while.  
I nodded in answer and so we began to walk over, I couldn't help but notice how at ease I was with him, since everything that had happened; I only felt this calm around friends. Once we reached the line up, he asked, "Wanna play a game to pass time?"

"Sure, what game do you have in mind?" I queried.

"How 'bout twenty questions? You can go first."

"All right, um, favourite colour?" I decided to start off with the basics.

"Brown and what's yours?"

"Blue. I think it's pretty."

And I could have sworn I heard him mutter, "Just like your eyes", before asking; "Cats or dogs?"

"Cats, they're less messy." I replied simply.

"Cats, really? I'm more of a dog person myself." He laughed.

"Well I once had a dog, but it ran away. His name was Sparky and he was a Rottweiler, but I constantly begged for a cat. Do you own a dog?"

"Well...no...but...hey, did you say you wanted a cat?" He asked, clearly avoiding my question.

"Yeah, but I was never allowed, my mother never minded, but my father..." I stopped; I didn't like to think about him or the horrible things he did to me. I felt a tear run down my cheek. I hastily wiped it away, I hated crying; it showed weakness. I didn't even understand why I was crying in the first place.

"Are you okay? Do you want to go back to your friends?" He obviously noticed I was crying, but there was no way that I was giving up any time spent alone with Jared. I looked up into his worried eyes and spoke with confidence, "I'd rather stay with you." Oh god, did I really just say that? Jared looked away, but not before I caught the smile he was trying to hide.

"I have something that might cheer you up. But we'd have to go to the place I work at." He looked back at me, "Are you okay with that?"

I thought about it for a second and once he heard my answer his eyes lit up, he grabbed my hand-something I liked a lot more than I think I should have- and we were exiting the fair.

"So, you have a job?" I asked as we passed different stores, all of which were closed for the night. I checked the clock on my cell. The night was still pretty early. But I should be heading back home in about an hour and a half. I looked down at my hand, which was still clasped in his. I noticed how warm it was, it was nice.

"Yeah, I told Embry I wasn't going to live with him for free, even though he and his mom told me repeatedly it was fine, It just didn't feel right."

"Wow." I breathed. He was so genuine. Realising what I'd just done, I quickly looked over at him to see if he noticed. He was grinning; he definitely noticed.

"So where do you work?" I was determined to act like nothing had happened.

"If I tell you, it'll ruin the secret...which doesn't really matter anymore because we're here." We stopped in front of a small store, which had pet supplies and toys on display in the shop window. I didn't need t look at the name of the store to know what it was.

"You work at a pet shop? That is so awesome. It sucks it's closed." But as I said that, Jared had let go of my hand and pulled a set of keys from his pocket. He quickly unlocked the door and held it open for me.

"Employee remember? I get special privileges." He said with a smile. I quickly stepped inside and Jared followed, closing the door and flicking on the lights.

The room was big, with a cash register on top of a counter in the corner of the room, and the canary coloured walls were lined with leashes, food bowls, cages and pet beds. I looked around and noticed all the animals were asleep inside their little cages. There were all different types of birds, puppies, fish and a number of other little crawlies. But as usual when I was in a pet store, my eyes searched out the kittens, and I almost bolted over to them.

"Wow, they're so cute." I whispered to Jared, who'd followed me over to them. "Thank you so much for bringing me here." I said looking up into his dark eyes, and noticed he was staring at me as well. But not in the hungry way that so many other guys had looked at me. It was sweet, almost like he was happy that I was happy.  
A soft meow broke our eye contact as we both looked in the direction of the noise. A little white short haired kitten with a big brown spot that covered half its back had separated itself from its sleeping brothers and sisters. It padded over to the edge of the cage and stared at us before letting out another little meow.

"He's so cute." I cooed.

"Do you want to hold it?" I nodded, and Jared quickly opened the cage door and pulled it out, placing it into my arms. As soon as I began petting it, it started purring.

"I'll be right back." Jared said before disappearing somewhere else in the shop. I scratched the little kitty's ears and kept whispering little what-nots to it.

I barely even heard the little ding of the cash register.

I looked up and saw Jared quickly placing money inside it, press a few buttons and slide it shut. He grabbed a plastic bag and threw two plastic bowls, kitty litter stuff, a purple leash, a bag of cat kibble, and a few mouse toys inside. I just stood there, not quite registering what was happening before my eyes.

Jared picked up a little purple collar and returned to my side, holding it out to me with a big grin on his face, "The cat is yours."

"I couldn't...why did you...huh?" I couldn't form a coherent response. But he obviously understood my confusion.

"You can accept this, and I bought it for you because...I can." His speech sort of faltered at the end, so he added, "Plus I get a staff discount."

"Jared, you didn't have to do that, but thank you." I said in defeat.

"It was my pleasure, Amethyst." The way he said my name melted me to the bone, I even had to look down to see if my body was still there. I noticed he was still holding the collar out to me, so I took it from him with a smile and slipped it onto the kittens head. And then I had a great idea.

"Let's have joint custody of him. It would make me feel less guilty about this whole situation." I looked up at him, almost losing myself in his eyes.

"Alright, so what will we name it?" I felt my heart skip a beat when he said 'we'. But now was the time to focus on other things. I watched Jared slowly pat the kittens head.

I blurted out the first name that came to mind, "Puffy?"

Jared just stared at me before saying, "Puffy? You do realise the poor thing must live with this name for the rest of its life, right?

"It's decided, his name is now Puffy." I said, and quickly glanced at the clock on the wall behind the counter. Oh crap. Time was getting short, and we still had to get back to the fair and find everyone.

Jared followed my gaze and once he saw the time, he muttered something in Quileute that I didn't fully understand.  
"I'd better get you back." He said while leading me out the store.

My cell started ringing; I didn't bother with the caller ID, "Hello?" I asked. While Jared locked everything back up. I shifted so I was holding the kitten with one arm.

"Where the hell are you?!" Abbeys voice screeched into my ear so loud I literally had to pull away.

"I'm okay, Jared and I stepped out for a minute, and we're on our way back now." Jared and I started walking again.

"...oh, well sorry if I interrupted something." Abbey giggled.

"Um, you didn't. But we have a new friend." I said while stroking Puffy with the thumb of the hand I was holding him with, and earned a purr in response.

"What do you mean?" The curiosity was thick in her voice.

"Don't worry; you'll see when we get back." I said as the fair started coming into view.

"Speaking of when you get back, we got to leave as soon as you do or the parentals will flip. Anyway, I'll see you shortly kay? Oh and don't forget to get his number." She hung up. Ugh.

"So, do you want to swap numbers, in case there's a cat emergency?" Jared asked, chuckling as he nodded at Puffy.

"Sure." I didn't think I sounded as excited as I was on the inside, but the look on his face said it did. I handed over my cell. And he handed me his.

"So, did they tell you what the 'plan' was" I asked Jared once we were done and our cell phones were back in our pockets.

"Yeah, but I can't tell you." He looked at me with a sad expression, "Sorry."

"It's okay." I said, as we walked into the fair's parking lot, It was easy to find the car, because there was three half naked guys standing around.

"Omg, is that a kitten?" Abbey ran over, and started petting Puffy. "Is this the 'new friend' you were speaking of?"

I nodded, and looked over to Jared, "Thanks again, and I had a really nice time tonight." I said with a smile.

"No problem and we'll have to do it again some time." He handed me the bag of cat supplies and said, "Once you figure out the custody plans for our...kitten, call me. I'll talk to you later then." He smiled and walked over to his car, I wasn't sure what type it was, but it was small and blue.

* * *

Puffy slept on my lap during the drive home, and Quill was passed out on the other end of the seat. Embry was driving us home, holding Abbeys hand.  
Abbey kept asking questions, and I did answer them. She was disappointed when I told her nothing had really happened. And she admitted to asking him to come to the fair. But that was all she was going to tell me about the 'plan'.

"He practically told you he wanted to see you again. That's a good sign." Abbey told me once we pulled up to my house.

"Well I suppose...but anyway, thanks for taking me with you guys, it means a lot." I hopped out the car and made my way inside, waving goodbye to my friends before closing the door and they pulled out of my driveway.

Mom was asleep on the lounge, so I draped a blanket over her sleeping form and walked up into my room. Depositing the kitten supplies in the corner of my room after pulling out one of the plastic bowls and the kitty litter tray, I set Puffy down on my floor, before walking into the bathroom I fixed up the litter box in the corner, beside the toilet and filled the bowl with water from the tap. I set it down next to the basin. I suddenly felt really tired as I stripped and pulled on my pyjamas and returned to my bed. I quickly took Puffy to show him where his litter tray was and his water.

Then we went back to my room.  
I collapsed onto my bed and instantly fell asleep, with Puffy curled into my side.

**There yu have it guys!  
Sorry it took so long, I went camping and all that. The ending is a little rushed....and Most of this chapter makes no sense...but yer. Mistakes will be made, so if you see any, please point them out for me.  
Anyway...R&R Please =D  
**


	5. AUTHORS NOTE IMPORTANT

Hey guys!!!  
Long time no speak huh?

I'm so sorry about not updating in like forever but I've had many things to do. I have holidays coming up so I promise you guys at least two new chapters, who knows I might even post more!!

But, theres a catch. I want at least **6 BRAND NEW REVIEWS **because Im not sure how many of you guys even read this any more, and I dont want to write chapters for a story that nobody even reads.  
If you do read it (I dont really expect you to after all this time, no doubt you all lost interest) please leave a comment on this note.  
_**PLEASE!**_  
_**Otherwise you wont get a new chapter. **_

I accept reviews from anyone, I DO NOT DISCRIMINATE. lol.

So yeah....

**click that little button** down there....you know what one I'm talking bout...

that one right there....  
*points to review button*


	6. Chapter 4: A REAL DATE?

**A/N: HI THERE!!  
*ducks from all the fruit you guys throw at me*  
Okay...I know you all probably stopped reading this fanfic...and hate me for not updating haha.**

**But here's chappie 4!!!!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything to do with Twilight or M&Ms. I OWN NOTHING....except Amy. But I wish I owned Jared. *sigh* Jared *sigh*.**

**Chapter 4: A real Date?**

The next morning I was attacked by questions and forced to eat M&M's while Abbey gave me advice on Jared. I hadn't even managed to get out of bed. Abbey had joined me under the comfortable warmth of my blankets and she was tickling Puffy's ears and occasionally looking out the window near my bed.

"You need to call him right away!" Abbey exclaimed reaching for my phone, which was sitting innocently next to me, and scowling as I pulled it away from her.

"No...I don't want to be a bother." I looked down; the truth was...I really liked him. I wanted to be a bother. But I knew it was most definitely something you shouldn't want to be...right? I then realised how this made little sense in my head. I focused back on what Abbey was saying.

"...so you _should_ call him. I bet he's waiting for that phone call anyway. I swear he couldn't take his eyes off of you last night." Abbey popped an M&M in her mouth before looking out the window again.

This made me blush. "No Abbey...you're all wrong...there's no way someone as gorgeous as him could want someone like me. I'm a mess. I've got all these problems attached to me, and these always the obvious."

"Amy, you've been doing really well...dealing with everything. I do mean it. And when you say 'the obvious' you better not be implying that you think you're unattractive because Amy...you are beautiful! Plus, any guy who can't see that wouldn't be worth your time anyway."Abbey gave me a stern look before looking away.

"Uh, I'm going to put all my problems aside for now...and ask you what's wrong. Serious answers only please because all morning you've just been a little distant."

Abbey turned to face me, putting on an oh-so-fake smile and attempting to fool me with her overly cheery words, "I'm fine Amy. I just..." Her smile disappeared and her eyes grew serious.  
"What I'm about to tell you is top secret, you can't tell a soul." She gave me 'the look', and when Abbey gives 'the look', you better not cross her. I'm serious when I say that, the last time someone did he didn't walk right for a week. Quill has never broken a promise or shared a secret of Abbeys since that day.

"Okay...I cross my heart." And I did. Abbey couldn't help but laugh that, and soon I joined in with her laughter, after we were finished we straightened up and Abbeys serious face was back on.

Abbey looked around before saying, "I think Embry and I are...going to take the next step in our relationship." She took a big breath before saying "Plus...I know for a fact that he won't leave me afterwards. He gave me this bracelet." She lifted up her right arm which held the beautifully woven bracelet which was pretty much like a promise that they would be married in the future. It was a Quileute tribal thing...I think.

"Wow Abbey, I don't know what to say." I really didn't. I have a strong dislike for anything that related to sex. I guess I could thank my...my father for that.

"I just...and he...it just seems right. It all seems like it's the right thing for us to do. It feels right, and before you ask, we have talked it over. He feels the same way and he doesn't want to make me do anything that I don't want to. He even said that if I wanted to do it in a romantic hotel then he would make the arrangements, or even if I wanted to do it in the back of a pick-up van, it's alright with him just as long as it's what I want. He's so perfect." Abbey got lost in her own little world after that, popping M&Ms into her mouth and staring out the window with that longing look.

I just sat there with a really confused look on my face. After a few very long moments, I reached over and took Puffy from Abbeys lap. Puffy was asleep, so when I picked her up she muttered a soft little annoyed "mee-ow".

That broke Abbey from her trance. She snapped her head over to me and before I could stop her she had my phone in her hands and was dialling someone's number.

"Abbey what are you doing? Give it back!" I attempted to grab at the phone but she managed to keep me away and keep a steady hand on the phone. Somehow.

The person on the other line must have picked up because Abbey began talking, "Hello is Jared home? I'd like to speak with him please.....that's great......sure, I'll wait.....thank you."

I froze.

"Abbey...what are you doing? And how do you know his number?" I whispered.

"It's the same as Embry's. They live together. Remember? God Amy, sometimes I wonder if that saying about blondes really is true." She replied before returning to the person on the other line, "Jared? Hey, its Abbey.....yeah.....that's why I'm calling.....okay......sure......yeah, I'm putting her on now." She handed me the phone. "It's Jared. He wants to speak with you." She told me with a smile.

I glared at her and took the phone in my shaky hands bringing it to my ear, hesitantly I asked, "Hello?"

"Hi Amethyst, how are you this morning?" His husky voice trailed to my ear. I melted inside.

"I'm okay I guess...how are you?" I asked, remembering to keep conversation going.

"Good and I'm much better now, thank you."

"Uh, no problem, so....?" I asked awkwardly.

"How's our child?"

"What!?"

"Oh, I mean our kitten." He laughed.

"Oh right. Puffy's fine...she's fine."This conversation was getting awkward.

"Umm, what are you doing tonight?" He asked casually.

"Nothing, I'll probably end up hanging out my room, you?"

"I'm not doing anything either. Maybe we should do something, since we're both not doing anything. What do you think?"

Omg, this was amazing. There are no words to describe what level of happiness I was experiencing. I only had one answer, and that answer was, "Sure, I'd love to hang out with you."

"Like really? I mean, that's awesome! How about I pick you up at six? We could go to this place I found; I think you might like it."

"Sure, I'd love that. I guess I'll see you then." I smiled.

"Bye Amethyst."

I hung up and stared at the phone with the most daggiest smile on my face. I turned to Abbey who was looking at me expectantly.  
"I have a date with Jared."

**OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG!!!!  
Do you hate me?**

**I think you do =]**

**And please don't be angry with its shortness. I just figured short is better than nothing...right?**

**I might update again soon...I'm sorry in advance if it's a while until my next one as my school work is pretty heavy **

**Stupid, stupid, stupid teachers.**

**Review please! (even though I don't deserve them)**


End file.
